Hedgehogs and Dragons
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: Sonic and Friends have new problems each day but not as much as The purple dragon and black dragoness of legend coming to there world. would they last longer together or alone. but there will be more problems form old emenys. i got Sonamy,SpyroXCynder and many other couples in the Spyro and Sonic universe
1. The Begining of a new friendship

**So this is my Sonic and Spyro crossover so enjoy. Co- writer Shadow Knight **

~~~On Sonic plant ~~~

Sonic is Resting a top of his house then a robot came to him and show him a message

"Sonic I think its time at we need to have new allies… least for me so came find me or say go bye to your beloved friends."

Then Sonic smashes the robot though his machine body and then called Shadow

"_hello Sonic what you want." _

"Shadow get everyone to Eggman's base. He is getting people to get help him."

"_k, you got. meet you there. Bye_"

"Bye, Shadow"

Sonic waited on the outsize the base and Then all of his friends show up.

"you all ready to stop him."

They all nodded

(the friends that show up for it

Shadow

Tails

Silver

Knuckles

Rouge

Amy

Blaze )

Sonic broke the door down to see a giant missile and a eighty robots. They all took ten each.

Sonic and Amy teamed up they had 20 robots round them. Sonic took Amy by the feet as she had her hammer out. Then he pick her up bridle style to a safer place

"Sonic after this you and me are going on a date." Sonic simply nodded and thinking about the problem at hand..

Tails was trying to defuse the rocket as Knuckles and Rouge fighting there 20 robot

Silver and Blaze are taking there 20 robots. Blaze is shooting fire that them as Silver is using his telekinesis to crush the Robots into balls as he throws it at them.

Shadow is using Chaos Control to teleport and destroy 40 robot and then uses Chaos Spear at them.

Then a robot got lucky and shot and hit the control panel. The rocket launched.

"SONIC STOP IT!" Tails Screamed at Sonic

As tails finish Sonic had the Seven Chaos emeralds and turn into Super Sonic and blast off to stop the rocket. Sonic shot wave of energy to the rocket. The rocket when off like fire-works. Sonic hit the ground

"that takes care of that." said Sonic 'on to think about the "DATE"

Unknown to Sonic and Co. there was one part that made it to the mark and open a portal to a Different world

~Hours later in a grassy field outsize Sonic's town named Harmony ~

Two Creatures just have woke up in the field

"My head is pounding. Are you ok." Said the Male voice

"I'm fine just little sad and happy. Were are we?" Said the Female voice

" Wait sad. Why ?" Said the Male

"Would leave me if I told you." Said the Female

"I Wouldn't leave you're my best friend and …" Said Male

" I love you too Spyro" Said the Female

"I love you Cynder" Said Spyro

They when in a deep long kiss.

Then they seen a group and then the group started to walk are way. So they hid in brushes then they eavesdrop on the group

"So…Sonic that was petty cool how you destroy that missile that blow up like fireworks." Said Tails

"That was nothing Tails." Said Sonic

"Remember that we have a DATE Sonic." Said Amy

"Sonic your going to go though with this?" asked Shadow

"Yes, I already said yes to her and I am a man of my word." replied Sonic

"and that will be the day… Did you hear that." Said Knuckles

"_Cynder I got to…"_

"_I got to What?"_

Spyro sneezed loud that Sonic and Friends can hear. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver when there all sneaky

"_Spyro Really"_

"_Well there was pollen in my nose Cynder."_

"_Well that's… Wait why did it get all quiet?"_

Then they were pulled from the brush

"Well I think we got what Eggman wanted." Said Shadow

"Who is an Eggman?" asked Cynder

"That's new. Are you from this world?" asked Sonic

"depends what this planets name?" asked Spyro

"Mobius." Said Blaze

"No were from the Dragon Realms." Said Spyro

"Damn it not again." Said Sonic

"So what happen at your world…"

"I'm Spyro and that's Cynder" Said Spyro

"Hi. Well we killed the Dark Dragon that wanted to rule everything. Then we woke up here." Said Cynder

"Well when all of your people on your Planet could all come here if dead or alive. That means the Dark Dragon should be here or could just have all of the good Dragons and Creatures here." Explained Tails

"Well we should find a home soon then." Said Spyro

"don't worry you can stay with me. I have one guest room. You got to sleep together in the room." said Sonic.

"Well later we have to find your friends or enemies." Said Silver

"Well that's works for me." Said Spyro "Cynder lets go get something to eat…"

"No, one knows that you are here better to keep it that way." Said Shadow

"That's…That's not fair!" Screamed Cynder

"Be quiet, your acting like a 2 year old." Said Blaze

"Well are you going to be tried in a house for along time." Spyro Return Back at Blaze

"Well we all will visit you two Intel noticed in the World." Said Amy trying to came the best out of the situation.

"Well that helps… Fine you guys win, Now I want to see were I live for the meantime." Said Cynder

"k, I will get you to my home and Amy our date is in a hour. I will get you home in time." Said Sonic to Amy, Cynder, and Spyro.

They all got near Sonic used Chaos Control. Then Sonic when upstairs then change into his white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes, then left Spyro and Cynder that his home to being Amy home to change and to there date.

Spyro and Cynder here in a new land. They laded and fell asleep on Sonic's couch. Shadow decided to mess with the new dragon couple.

'This is going to be fun.' Shadow thought and put on his evil face.

Spyro and Cynder are sleeping together on Sonic's couch we Shadow used Chaos control to turn the TV on and Volume all the way up. Spyro and Cynder jumped and Flipped the couch. Then more loud items start to go off in the house. Spyro grabbed all the pillows in the house to make a fort for him and Cynder.

Hours later Sonic and Amy return at his house. All they seen was a flipped couch, shoes in the microwave, the fridge wide open with shadow eating a giant sandwich.

"SHADOW DID YOU DO THIS!" Sonic said with anger.

"Yes, it is apart of the test if there strong though to stay." said shadow

"that's why fire marks and ice are everywhere." Said Sonic

"I shot the Shadow fire. Spyro shot the ice." Said Cynder

"I thought Spyro shot the fire." Ask Amy

"I can use Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Cynder can use Poison, Fear, Shadow, and Wind. Cynder and I can control four powers for a dragons, there are eight total of the powers and the purple and black dragons can control four as regular dragons have one. The purple can use the normal, and common powers as the black uses the darker and rarer powers. We are both pretty rare types of dragons but we share a bond that lets us to use a stronger power called Convexity." Explained Spyro"To long of I sentence I going home *throws his sandwich at the window and teleports way* Said Shadow

"Wait a minute." Said Sonic

Sonic used his speed to clean all of the mess and refilled his fridge.

"ok you going to sleep here." Said Sonic as he showed them their room "And one last thing. Don't you dare have Sex got it you two." He said to the dragons

"Sonic can you take me home." Asked Amy

"Well, you can sleep with me." Sonic asked Amy

Amy froze

"What. Are you saying something Sonic." Asked Amy again

"Well, I have to say it something or a other. I love you." Sonic Confess to Her

Spyro and Cynder just capped for the new couple

"Well, lets get to sleep." Said Sonic.

They all got to there rooms

"Spyro?" Cynder whisper to Spyro

"Yea, What Cyn?" he whisper back

"Cyn? I love it, and Can we get used to this new world?" She whisper to him

"Yea I think we can. We just need to find everyone. Then live peaceful life's and have a family." Spyro explain to her

"Well that can work for us every well." She Said to Spyro

"I love you Cynder, goodnight." Spyro said

"I love you too Spyro, Goodnight." Cynder said

They fell asleep in each others arms

~Miles away~

"Well, were are we?" Said person #1

"Well, lets find The Dragons of legend **( you maybe just know who is.)**" Said person # 2

"well, try to keep of the world know of were here. Well lets find them." Said person # 3

Four of the five flew to town at night awhile one was running threw the town like a ninja

It's about to get crazier then on.

**Well this is the first chap of the story and I have new partners in my AF141. **Crystalix The Dragon** and Shadow knight. So My first official story of the topic. I will try to make every Friday update Friday for all the stories. But take note chapter will be bigger than any other chapter I ever made and I might just change the story rating T to a M in future chapter for SpyroXCynder and Sonamy lemons. **


	2. idk

I Just have all story deleted so i have to take a while to get every thing back. :(. The time wait as to start and it will longer because of school so i'm every sorry.


End file.
